


Wake Me Gently

by ithilien22



Series: Practice Makes Perfect 'Verse [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus rarely (if ever) wakes before Alec, but this time he has... intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely porn - start to finish. It's not even pretending to have any plot whatsoever. My last fic eluded to this idea briefly and I got a couple of asks, so here you go!

Magnus wakes up all at once, the muted pre-dawn light spilling in through the sheer curtains creating an odd backdrop to the heat thrumming through his veins. He'd already been thinking about _it_ last night before he drifted off - with how long a day it had been, and the drinks they'd had in the late hours of it - he knew Alec would sleep more soundly than usual. Magnus, on the other hand, had let the thrill of anticipation wake him after only a few hours. _There will be time for sleep later_ , he thinks giddily.

He sits up slowly, pulling the sheets away from them both, revealing Alec's lean form, laying sprawled on his stomach in only a pair of light gray boxer briefs. Alec shivers slightly and murmurs in his sleep as the air hits his newly exposed back, but he doesn't wake. Magnus takes a deep breath and lets himself just look for now, taking in the strong line of Alec's arms, the runes that snake along his back, the soft sound of his breath against the pillow. They've talked about this, and he knows he's allowed to do more than look - and he definitely plans to - but he's content to let his gaze wander for the moment. His beautiful Alexander, more vulnerable and pliant than he ever could be during his waking hours, just lying in wait for Magnus to mold him however he wishes.

Magnus lets out a low, but muted, groan and runs a feather-light hand up Alec's back and then back down again. When Alec doesn't react, Magnus firms his touch ever so slightly, tracing the edges of one of Alec's runes. 

"Alec," Magnus whispers, continuing his ministrations. "Are you going to join me in my fun?"

Alec's breath huffs out and his head shifts ever so slightly on the pillow, but he otherwise doesn't respond to Magnus's question. He's soundly asleep.

Magnus chuckles, still careful to keep quiet, and lets his hand drift down lower on Alec's back. 

"I guess I'll have to start without you then," he murmurs, finally letting his hand graze Alec's ass through his boxers. Feeling bold, he squeezes gently, and Alec makes a soft sound in his sleep, pushing back against Magnus's palm. Magnus carefully sits back and repositions himself so that he's sat between Alec's thighs, rubbing the length of them as he had done with Alec's back, stopping again just below the line of Alec's boxers. 

"These just won't do for what I have planned, darling," he tuts, voice still low. With a small pulse of his magic, the underwear in question disappears in a haze of blue and Alec's gorgeous body is fully on display.

Alec mumbles something and shifts, likely feeling the tell-tale touch of magic, his body reacting to the sensation. Magnus holds his breath, but Alec easily settles again, thankfully still fast asleep.

 _It's like a game_ , Magnus thinks, seeing what he can do to Alexander before something wakes him. He runs his hands back up Alec's thighs again and then up further to cup his ass, now gloriously bare. He parts Alec's cheeks gently and gazes down at his regrettably empty hole, lust pooling in his gut. _And he wins the game if he can wake Alec on his cock_.

Magnus leans down a presses a chaste kiss to the puckered flesh, testing Alec's reaction. Alec just huffs again, canting his hips slightly, and Magnus smiles. Growing bolder, he licks out around the rim, and then dips his tongue inside.

Alec's body tenses beneath him and he lets out a low moan, pushing back against Magnus's face. Magnus pulls his head back to survey Alec, leaving his hands where they are for now. Alec has started to move his hips in a small, slow circle, clearly rutting himself against the sheets, but otherwise hasn't moved. Magnus cautiously slides a hand under Alec's hips to confirm the steadily hardening length trapped beneath him against the sheets, and earns another delicious moan for his trouble.

"Good dream, Alexander?" he asks rhetorically as Alec continues to cant his hips softly in sleep. "I hope it's about me, darling."

He brings his hand back up to join the other on Alec's ass and considers his options. If he teases for too long, he may risk Alec spilling across his sheets like a horny teenager before Magnus has finished his fun. He sighs, deciding to speed things up just a bit with his magic.

Alec groans low in his throat as the magic slicks his insides, and then whimpers brokenly as Magnus slips a finger inside of him. Magnus stills with the digit pressed inside and makes himself stop for a moment. He's definitely going to wake Alec if he doesn't slow down. Alec keeps making small noises, pressing his face into the pillow and rocking his hips, but Magnus waits him out. Eventually the noises subside and the rocking motion settles back into a deeper sleep. Magnus presses a soft kiss to Alec's lower back and slips another finger inside of him, pleased when it doesn't elicit more than a light shift of Alec's body under him. 

Magnus keeps working Alec open on his fingers, tortuously slow to keep from breaking his sleep, but by the time he's fucking into him with three fingers, Alec is canting his hips again, whining softly.

"I've got you," Magnus promises softly, gently pulling his fingers free. Alec whimpers at the loss and pushes back, searching for him. Magnus takes a deep breath and forces himself to wait again, as he had before. It takes longer this time, but eventually Alec settles again, his breathing evening out. 

Magnus takes the time to slick himself with his magic, running a hand along his length a few times to take the edge off. Alec looks so peaceful in sleep, so _trusting_ to give him this. Magnus wants to _wreck him_. Gently.

He leans forward and positions himself against Alec's waiting hole, pushing in impossibly slowly. Alec shifts under him, hips rocking and chasing the movement. Magnus has barely bottomed out against him, hasn't even pulled back for the first thrust, when Alec is suddenly clenching around him deliciously. His hips rock more firmly into the bed and he groans into the pillow as he spills his release into the sheets. _Oh._

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus breathes out, leaning back but pulling Alec up with him to keep them connected, guiding Alec to his lap. Alec makes a confused sound as Magnus lifts him off of the mattress, clenching down around Magnus's cock again.

"Magnus?" His voice is sleep rough and Magnus feels like he could come just from the sound of it. He grips Alec's hips and starts to fuck into him more forcefully. "What are you -"

Alec trails off into a groan at the snap of Magnus's hips, and Magnus moves one of his hands in across Alec's chest and down his stomach, finding his cock still half-hard. 

"Were you dreaming about me, darling?" Magnus asks playfully, slowly stroking Alec back to hardness. He can still see the evidence of Alec's first release staining the sheets in front of them.

"I was dreaming that my boyfriend's a fucking tease," Alec grumbles, seeming to wake a little more fully now, trying to grind down against Magnus and push up into his fist at the same time.

In this position, with Alec's broad back pulled flush to Magnus's chest, Magnus can easily get his lips on Alec's neck, sucking a mark just below his ear as he tries to keep his pace steady.

He moves up slightly then, nibbling at Alec's earlobe before murmuring, "so no 'good morning' for me then?"

Alec groans, moving a hand to join Magnus in jerking himself off.

"Good morning," he says, clearly trying to sound annoyed but ruining it with a pleased moan when the angle of Magnus's thrusts shifts slightly.

"Oh fuck, please Magnus," he whines, losing all pretense as his hand speeds up. "Oh, oh, by the - Magnus, please..."

"I've got you, angel," Magnus promises, feeling himself nearing the edge as well. "You were so good for me, gagging for my fingers even in sleep, coming on my cock before I could even get all the way inside - such a greedy boy-"

Alec comes again at that, cutting Magnus off with a loud groan as he spills across their fists and messes the sheets even further.

Alec clenches around him perfectly, and it's enough for Magnus to follow him with his own orgasm after only a few more stuttering thrusts.

He holds Alec to his chest for a few moments as they both come down, peppering kisses down his neck and across his shoulders. Alec sighs contentedly and rolls his head back against Magnus's shoulder.

After a moment, Magnus carefully withdraws and lays Alec back down on suddenly fresh sheets before curling into his chest.

Alec makes a soft confused sound and looks down at him, his long eyelashes fluttering sleepily.

"You didn't um," a faint blush starts to climb up Alec's neck as he fumbles, "you changed the sheets, but you didn't, um..."

Magnus smiles, leaning forward to kiss him before saying, "I know. I thought I would give you a minute."

Alec's blush deepens but the corners of his mouth tilt up slightly. Magnus can tell he's struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Please tell me it's not actually time to get up yet?" he mumbles, half into the pillow.

Magnus chuckles.

"No, it's early still," he assures his sleepy, well-fucked boyfriend. "You can go back to sleep, angel."

"So you can molest me some more?" Alec teases, his smile betraying his words. His opens his eyes again and moves to kiss Magnus soundly, eliciting an almost embarrassing whimper from Magnus.

"I hope it was as good as you were imagining," Alec says, looking suddenly shy.

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus breathes, running a hand through Alec's sweat-slicked hair, "my imagination could never do you justice."

Alec's smile is like the sun, and Magnus watches it for as long as he can until they both slowly drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [tumblr](https://ithilien-writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
